


起死

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 在伍子胥政治生命的最后几年，他与夫差就像一对怨偶——这样说并不合适。死去的先王阖闾在虎丘不动声色地望着他们。
Series: 先秦 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越争霸背景，半架空

1.

夫差率军北上黄池会盟的时候，郊外正是荠麦青青。空气中弥漫着棠梨的甜香，如同美酒，使人自醉。年过不惑的吴王端坐在王车上，看旌旗猎猎，红遍了整条大道。太宰伯嚭参乘，与他共同享受着将士们的欢呼。  
“父王万年无期。”二十三岁的太子友来到驾前，稽首为礼。夫差威严地颔首，笑容锋利，“卿为寡人冢子，备储社稷。君行则守，有守则从，从曰抚军，守曰监国，古之制也。今寡人远行，国中事务尽付于卿。卿其勉之！”  
“谨遵王命。”太子友再拜起身。他是一个生得很俊秀的青年，脸颊温和的轮廓颇似早逝的母亲，粲然的眸子继承了吴王室的特点。一百年前，屈巫臣自请入吴教习车战，曾惊叹于这种眼睛咄咄逼人的光芒，并留下了一句与使命不符的话：“惟楚火可销吴钩。”  
不是所有人都能一言成谶的。但很多时候，换一个方式并不影响结果。当夫差欣然远涉之际，他丝毫没有想到，一江之隔的越国已经蠢蠢欲动了。

倘说春雨只是如蚕食桑叶般细致耐心，那么夏雨就是暴躁的野马，跸跋黄尘，乱点连声。檇李、夫椒，也曾在这样的雨中洗褪猩红。十二年后的越军随着骤雨卷土重来。养精蓄锐多时，他们如插翅般渡过了浙江，翻越了山岳，击溃吴国边境守军，以全歼的势头，扑向姑苏。  
“勾践率众倾巢而出。探得习流二千人，教士四万人，君子六千人，诸御千人。干橹车船不计其数。”两司马伏地禀报，语气慌乱。  
没有人知道，越国是什么时候变出这么大一支军队的。会稽之盟，作为战败国的越，只允许拥有三千甲士的自卫队。勾践亦向来曲尽臣道，不露半点痕迹。十二年来，秘密训练的部卒如山鬼潜伏于岩穴间，向先祖大禹祈求指引和庇护。现在上苍垂青于他们了。  
“国中只有万余老弱。越军远来气盛，不可触其锋芒，当以固守为上。”庆忌率先道。王僚被弑那年，他以年幼躲过一劫，在阖闾生前，一直是闲散宗室。夫差继位后，才起用了他。  
“岂可自弃要地！”王孙骆反驳道。数年前在艾陵，他以左校司马的身份随夫差大破齐人，自恃能征惯战，“臣愿领兵，挫越军于湖上！”  
庆忌挑起眉毛，口吻严峻，“将军虽勇，奈兵力不足何？”  
群臣莫衷一是。年轻的太子友被争论声煎熬着，脸色越来越苍白。一片沸然中，被离出列高喊：“现有擎天之柱，为何不用！”  
“是谁？”太子友急道。  
被离伏地三拜，铿声道：“此人见在狱中。事急从权，微臣斗胆，请太子以监国之命赦出。”  
太子友心下暗思，不觉愀然，“伍相国？”

在伍子胥政治生命的最后几年，他与夫差就像一对怨偶——这样说并不合适。死去的先王阖闾在虎丘不动声色地望着他们。吴国是寡人的，寡人会对它负责，难道只有你伍子胥的意见是正确的吗？夫差一直这么想，但他没有说出来，这太无谓。他想尽办法疏远伍子胥，试图让这位老臣知趣地闭嘴。可伍子胥哪里是适可而止的人呢。  
“臣闻勾践寝不安席，食不兼味，抚民敬贤，整兵经武，无一日不思覆吴。”伍子胥重复着君臣们耳熟能详却置之不理的话，渐至声嘶力竭，“星火不灭，势必燎原。大王不可不察！”  
“相国每上朝，必言越国之害，以彰大王之短。今我军大破齐师，中原震慑，况区区之越？”伯嚭慢条斯理，要把毒汁灌入夫差的耳朵里，“言之不中，乃怀怨愤，指斥銮舆，目无礼法。臣不肖，不敢与相国出入同班。”  
伍子胥根本不屑与伯嚭争辩，只恺切地望着夫差，“齐国不过隔山之虎，越国才是怀中之蛇。若再不除，悔之莫及。臣受先王顾命，不忍见吴国宗庙一朝化为废池……大王！”  
“够了。”夫差忍无可忍地说，“你偷偷把儿子送到齐国去的事，当寡人不知道吗？”  
满朝皆知，伍子胥在吴仅有一子。  
当日他逃出楚国，抱病在身一路乞讨至吴。是王僚把他从市井艰辛中超拔出来，礼聘为大夫，高接远迎，甚是倚重。  
王僚也曾关心过他的家事。伍子胥婉言谢绝了：“臣大仇未了，一身如寄，又何必耽误好人家的女子呢？”  
但是后来，他还是再娶了。那是公子光摇身一变成为阖闾之后的事。  
妻子比他年少二十余岁，想不到却走在了他的前面。温婉沉静的女人，一生担惊受怕，临终前伏于伍子胥膝上，泪流不止，“妾生闾巷，自知非匹。相国于家为国粉身不顾，妾不敢以区区废公。念封儿年少……”恸不能言。  
伍子胥抬手为她拭泪，亦觉悲酸，宽慰道：“你我唯有这点骨肉，定不教他遭殃。”  
所以他甘犯大忌，在出使敌国时，将伍封托付给了重臣鲍牧。鲍牧当时就叹息：“子胥不返矣。”  
伯嚭看着夫差的震怒，悬起的一颗心落回原处。太子友惊得目瞪口呆。  
伍子胥至此已全然无畏，话音哀恳：“既然大王都知道了，容老臣把话说完吧：吴国危在旦夕，臣只是在安排后事罢了。”  
“到现在你还敢这么说？！”夫差气得眼睛都红了，回身掣出一口剑，“你不忠不信，自外于寡人，该当何罪？这是先王的属镂宝剑，拿去！”  
“咣当”一声，砸在殿中每一个人的心上。地砖亦出现了隐隐的裂纹。伍子胥俯身拾起剑，仰面长呼：“勾践尚存，臣死不瞑目。”  
那天群臣极力相救——当然也包括伯嚭——不知在地下磕了多少个头，才使夫差勉强收回成命。暗沉沉的血迹，从此嵌在冰冷的石砖上，就像斯人的唾地成钉。伍子胥被褫夺冠带，罢黜一切职务，打入囹圄，终身监禁。  
也只是没有死而已。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

远在黄池的夫差对战事一无所知。此次晋、鲁二国主动邀请他会盟，对吴国在诸侯中的声望大有裨益。父王没能做到的，寡人做到了。夫差志得意满，面带骄矜。三位国君在登坛歃血之前举行了田猎。夫差得心应手，箭无虚发，奔走的野兽如镰刀下的谷物纷纷倒伏。伯嚭诵《大叔于田》以贺。  
晋定公莞尔，恭维道：“君王洵美且武。寡人异日与君王会猎于江上。”  
洵美且武。夫差当然清楚，前面还有一句是“洵美且仁”。晋侯的春秋笔法令他稍有不快。鲁哀公站在几步远的地方，亦笑得意味深长。堆积如山的猎物忽然化作了邗沟畔的累累白骨，伴着某个人忧虑的目光。  
我文身，不足责礼。他用这样一句话聊以自解，一如数百年来从心所欲的楚王们。

不管夫差治下的句吴何等繁花着锦，监狱，永远是一个国家最阴森最不可告人的地方。狱卒们掌握着千奇百怪的刑罚，一手掂着金钱，一手扼住人命。刀笔吏在昏昧的烛光下漫不经心地削着简牍，闲看落花一般，坐观囚犯垂死挣扎。而当那些可观的罪名从笔下逃逸，撞向无涯的高墙时，九天的凶神与九泉的冤鬼同时颤栗悲歌。这里没有晦明交替。后世的人们有一个很形象的比喻：覆盆。  
太子友在典狱人员的引领下，一步步走下湿滑的台阶。从人手中擎着的火把，也被黑暗夺去了心魂，怯怯地闪烁。司空见惯的寒气钻透了华服，啃啮着他们的肌骨，浑身上下是避之不及的疼痛。  
此时伍子胥已经在狱中关了整整两年。上至司寇下至守卫皆敬重他的贤明，虽不敢违拗夫差，却暗中照拂。因此他不曾受额外的折磨，只是身子日渐衰弱了。这也是没办法的事。久不见光，他的目力已不是太好，听力却敏锐得出奇。由远及近的脚步声惶急而陌生，他猜到不是寻常狱吏。  
火把在牢门外停下了。陡然的光亮使伍子胥眯起了眼。他垂下视线，从丝履和衣缘的特点认出了来者的身份：  
“太子？”  
太子友乍一见倚墙而坐的老人，形容憔悴，一声“伍相国”便堵在喉中。他为自己的来意感到由衷的歉疚。  
伍子胥的脸上浮起一个欣慰的笑容，淡淡地说：“老臣桎梏在身，恕不能行礼了。”  
太子友猛省，下令：“快！”掌囚赶紧打开牢门，矮身钻入，为伍子胥解开了镣铐。伍子胥敛手于膝，看着随之入内的太子友，问道：“太子这是……？”  
地上是半旧的草荐，皱巴巴的，就像是心被搓揉过一样。太子友牵裾长跪，从人纷纷跪落。伍子胥猝然改容，眼神沉了下去。太子友拱手相告：  
“友未能脱相国于大难，本无颜来见。然相国不知：自父王北上会盟，未及三月，越国便背信弃义，于边境秘密集结五万兵马，乘虚来犯，前锋现已突破笠泽。精兵良将俱被父王带走，国中能仰仗的只有相国您了。友不揣冒昧，敢请相国起复出征。”  
得知越军偷袭，伍子胥眼中滑过一丝阴翳。他默默地听太子友说完，却轻声道：“太子，臣是钦犯。”  
太子友心生绝望。他当然明白思虑精密的伍子胥为什么这样说。然而兵临城下已间不容发。转念至此，不顾尊卑倒身便拜，“父王处，我自周旋。乞相国休念旧怨，可怜姑苏一城生灵！”  
伍子胥连忙叩首还礼。一老一少的身影如两道虹映在墙上。他伸手去扶，太子友执意不起。伍子胥看着这位与伍封年龄相仿的储君，口燥唇干、欲言又止的样子，终于应承：  
“太子放心，臣责无旁贷。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

这个季节是江南最热烈的时候，草木像疯子一样把绿意泼得到处都是。全副甲胄的勾践立于王车上，双手扶轼，亲率诸军向阖闾大城逼近。随着路程的缩短，眼中渐渐升腾起快意。  
十二年前他不顾范蠡的劝阻，擅开边衅，一败于夫椒，再困于会稽，几有亡国灭种之祸。幸得文种在吴军中百般周旋，才为越国争得了一线生机。夫差轻敌，且又意气用事，以至于自绝股肱。这些年来他战战兢兢地经营越国，像一只潜伏于地下的鼹鼠，今天终于有了出头之日。  
行军司马前来请命。勾践盯着前方头也不回，正色道：  
“传令：午末未初赶到姑苏城南，全力攻打！”  
后来做了陶朱公的范蠡回忆起这一天，承认他们的确是想当然了。如果他们的谍报工作做得再好一点，就不至于那么被动。这是尘埃落定以后的事。此刻的范蠡如同每一个成竹在胸的元帅，考虑的不是战中，而是拿下姑苏后的安排。他还记得几天前在长水杀掉了吴国最后一个守将，那被戈横扫过的脸上血肉翻绽，怒气凛凛如生。吴国不缺忠臣，只是夫差不能用。  
日影从树下试探着挪开一步，然后是更大的一步，在越军留下的车辙里荡漾着。勾践逆着下午的阳光，看到盘门吊桥高挂，守军正严阵以待。干戈反射出的寒芒晃花了他的眼。等到再次睁开眼睛，所有人都看见了：白发森然的伍子胥如一面飞扬而持重的大纛出现在城墙上。  
他怎么会在这里？  
他居然在这里！  
越军上下先是大惊，既而手足无措。下大夫计倪得到勾践默许，扬声挑衅，“吴国没有人了吗？竟要伍相国你出来守城？”  
伍子胥冷冷一笑，“勾践都能回去称王了，我为什么不能掌兵？”  
紧接着是一轮密不透风的箭雨，带着城上人积蓄已久的仇恨。越军猝不及防，被迫退开一箭之地，抛下几十具尸体。计倪稳住阵脚，下令冲锋。越军呼啸着抬着云梯向城池涌去。吴军在伍子胥指挥下，有条不紊地反击。勾践悄悄凑到范蠡身边，口气极为不豫：“派个人去探一探。怎么回事！”  
喊杀声终于沉寂，已是傍晚时分。越军几番进攻失利，不得不咬牙忍耻撤离。伍子胥依然站在城头，定定俯视着下面的尸骸枕藉，许是中了暑气，一阵眩晕。偏裨急忙要扶住他，被伍子胥摇摇手推却了。  
毕竟是亲自督造的水陆两用防御工事，哪有那么容易被打破？  
城上的将士欢欣鼓舞地围拢来，向伍子胥致意。愁云笼罩已久的吴门开始有了几分悦色。四个时辰前，太子友在大殿内为难地说：“相国家产已被抄没，容我稍事安排……”  
“不必了。”伍子胥答得简练。他看了一眼侍从奉上的犀甲，拿起夫差当年赐给他的属镂剑，“这样就很好。”

勾践这顿晚饭没吃好，连带着范蠡他们都好生郁闷。帐外的士兵更是议论纷纷：“不是说伍子胥早就被抓起来了吗？”“没有啊！我看得清清楚楚！”“七十来岁了还上阵呢。”“夫差也太狡猾了……”“对，一定是假情报。”“别瞎说！”  
勾践隔着军帐听见，愈加窝火，正要呵斥，忽报文种押粮至此。  
有一类人是无论在什么时候都不觉劳累的，这并非因为他们的体质，而是出于为国为民的本心。文种便是。他在楚国担任宛令时就不辞辛苦，巡遍各乡，颇有政绩；仕越之后，更是恪尽职守，为勾践免除了许多后顾之忧。勾践待他无比信赖，此时亦不怠慢，率众迎了出来，“子禽，你怎么亲自来了？”  
“粮草乃军中大事，臣还是亲自走一趟为好。朝中已请诸大夫照应。”文种长揖答道。他与范蠡交换了一个眼神，直言不讳：“大王，伍员复出的事，臣听说了。”  
消息传得真快呵。勾践不由气沮，阴着脸哼了一声，掉头步入帐中。  
“大王宽心。”文种随之入内，待勾践坐定，从容进言，“夫差素来雄猜多忌，就算他伍员能不计前嫌，凭夫差的骄傲，也容不得预言成真；倘知是朝中私释罪囚主阵，更会心生厌恶。届时吴国自乱阵脚，我军正可各个击破。”  
范蠡站在一边用算筹挑着灯芯，手指微微一动。文种一向不喜称那人的表字，每次都是生硬地喊：伍员、伍员。仿佛这样，就可以表明爱憎似的。想着那个人在城上气壮山河却死命也掩不住疲态的样子，他知道，伍子胥就像一管吹裂的箫，丝丝缕缕心血都耗干了。  
勾践颔首，又焦虑道：“然伍员娴于兵法，军中威望极高。此番伐吴本是攻其不备，如今却难了。”  
“臣有一计。”范蠡忽道。

月亮踮着脚跳上枝头，轻盈地起舞。夏虫聒聒不绝，一点都不体谅围城内外的人们的中心如焚。  
自从伍子胥出狱挂帅，庆忌就一直心情复杂。很多年前，当伍子胥还是朝中人人惮敬的相国的时候，庆忌曾见过一次他异样的神情。那是专诸刺僚的同一天，而勾践已被释放回国，阖闾昔日的寝殿阒然无声。一贯在人前要强的伍子胥忽显痛楚之色。但那痛楚藏得太深，只有庆忌一人觉察到了。  
为扳倒伍子胥，伯嚭曾数次登门拜访，欲与这位公子联手，都被拒绝了。虽说父仇不共戴天，可庆忌不愿与小人为伍，以一个阴谋报复另一个阴谋。他是王僚的儿子，矢志守护父亲遗下的江山，便杀敌也要杀得光明磊落。更重要的是他知道吴国需要伍子胥。他引而不发，就像伍子胥当年一样万分忍耐。而当伍子胥孤身从齐国返回时，庆忌毫不迟疑地向夫差举报了。  
那当然是叛国。因为习惯了他的忠贞，便更容不下哪怕一丝一毫的异志。舐犊之私啊。伍子胥最看重的除了社稷，无非天伦。  
他原以为今生都不会再见到他了。没想到他现在又回到朝堂上，殚精竭虑，百计拒敌。庆忌感到无明的烦躁。靠一个犯人来拯救一个国家，普天下还有比这更荒唐的事吗。  
夜已经很深了，伍子胥仍在交代一些军务。不时有人来报告情况。庆忌走到了他面前，目光灼灼，“相国居功至伟。”  
“员不过是暂离囹圄，公子错敬了。”伍子胥轻描淡写，便欲绕开。庆忌不容他离去，逼问道：“此事是否当禀奏大王？”  
伍子胥沉着地与他对视，“自然。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

伯噽从斩不断扯不清的噩梦中醒来，大汗淋漓。  
很久没魇着了。梦中他只身一人在野外奔走，身后是声势赫赫的兵车。楚国杀掉了他的祖父，他的族人，现在又要斩草除根。他扔下了所有的东西，没命地跑啊跑，狼狈不堪，而追兵始终在不远不近的地方，要把这猫捉老鼠的游戏进行到底。最后他腿一软坐倒在地，披头散发，冲着对方发狠，“你们杀了我吧！我死后必为厉鬼，把楚国搅得天翻地覆！”  
为首的敌将勒住马，笑得前仰后合，“就凭你？”  
“你敢不信？”伯嚭气喘吁吁地说，下一句狠话却似六月积雨中的瓜蔓，断在了嗓子里。他的眼睛急剧地睁大，快要撑破眼眶了，“你，你们……”  
那不是楚国的兵马，尽管它们有着极为相似的规模。扬鞭遥指的那个人，分明是不久前还与他情好绸缪的文种。漫天云滚，铅也似的越积越重，向这个束手就擒的人直压下去。文种的笑意亦如铅一般刻毒。十几个武士从车上跳下，手持长戟向他走来。伯嚭双手撑着地，往后退去，另一个声音在耳畔訇然响起：“你卖国自肥，视我君臣如无物，死期该到了！”  
这样的话只有勾践会说。伯嚭面如死灰，连分辩的急智都没了。四周的杂草飞快地长高，交织成青色的囚笼，封死了他的出路。他疯一般地撕扯着草茎，却只看到越人步步逼近，连兵刃上的刻痕都看得清了。  
豆大的汗珠跌碎在地。伯嚭魂飞魄散，连连叩首，“大王！饶我一命！我这都是为了——”  
“不要跪他！”有人厉声斥道。伯嚭下意识地抬头，峨冠博带的伍子胥仗剑立于云端，一脸怒容。越国追兵似也慑于他的出现，没有妄动。  
“子胥兄！”他不顾一切地向他呼救。可伍子胥只是紧紧握着剑，从义形于色到面无表情。伯嚭蜷缩在地，惨然的面色转为奇异的铁锈红，双手高举，忽显狂态。旁人根本分不出那是哭是笑：  
“好……你们都要复仇……可是，最该死的人还不是我！”  
是帐外的一记惊雷把他震醒的。  
这不是梦。越军入寇，太子友已三次遣使告急。当初伯嚭信誓旦旦为勾践作保，而今他根本不敢去见夫差。他又悔又怕，更恨伍子胥强出头。那个老匹夫居然真跑出来指挥了，以为现在还是夫差元年哪？  
两年前他本该再添一把火将他置于死地，而不是像同僚一样苦苦求情。在犹豫什么呢。就算伍子胥同病相怜向阖闾举荐了他，那已经是过去的事了。该报的早就报过了！  
一刀两断，便不会有今日：他临危受命，他姑息养奸；他成了英雄，他只是佞臣。  
树上的知了像是很喜欢这样的天气，得意扬扬地叫个没完没了。伯嚭很是鄙夷：左右活不了几天，得瑟个什么劲啊。更别说等着它们的还有螳螂，有黄雀。  
集于乔木为殉葬者哀鸣的黄雀。  
绝不能让伍子胥重新得势。五十七岁的太宰眼神阴暗，再一次压下了国中的羽檄。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

吴越交兵，由来多为郊战，攻城克坚少之又少。  
“姑苏城有七堰八门，皆通水路，乃象天法地而成。而盘门尤为险要，雉堞、垛口、射孔、驰道等无一不齐，又设天井以防火攻，置绞关石于城台上。虽疲兵弱卒，亦能乘舟穿梭其下，固守待援。”范蠡指着舆图，侃侃而谈。他在吴为奴三年，暗暗将城中布局探察得一清二楚，“纵然八面围攻，未能立拔。”  
确是高壁深垒，又有惯战游军防备。勾践双眉一轩，“少伯之意？”  
范蠡口齿清历，“臣闻吴太子年少，素有贤名，今代君监国，事必躬亲。不如诱他出城。大王若舍一旅之兵，佯攻盘门以为牵制，再假臣白旄黄盖于东门以为饵，吴太子定以为有利可图。我军设伏于泓上，待他奔至，一举歼之。”  
若城中分兵来救，便可乘势攻打；若是不来，便杀了太子友，断了他吴国的命脉。  
范蠡之计，乃是一箭双雕。  
勾践神采大振，连连叫好。文种听了半晌，沉吟道：“此计虽善，奈伍员坐镇城中，恐不易入彀。”  
范蠡笑得很自信，“蠡倒认为，他会亲自赶来。”  
勾践扬起脸望向帐外的青山，睥睨道：“若他前来，便是天助我也。”

次日黎明，计倪便率军猛攻盘门。伍子胥调集诸军，严防死守。庆忌遣了一员偏将相助。城上城下喊杀震天，羽箭嗖嗖地划破空气。连飞禽也能感知那种锐痛，尽皆遁去。吴兵将备下的滚木礌石不断往外投掷，砸出一片片的血花。越军精锐几次企图攀上城头，都被击败。至巳时已是杀敌盈眼，仍不见退。伍子胥不耐缠斗，亦觉计倪如此不顾牺牲有些跷蹊，命人烧起镬来，便要以沸油浇下。  
“相国！”王孙骆飞步奔来，汗湿重衣，形貌张皇。伍子胥见状，心下“咯噔”一声，“可是东门有失？”  
“东门尚在。”王孙骆抹了把脸，“越军叩关，遥遥望见勾践伞盖，军容不整。太子见彼军懈怠，引兵赶去，大杀一阵。骆恐有失，来禀相国。”  
“什么？！”伍子胥大愕失声，“为何不阻拦？”  
王孙骆垂首道：“末将去迟一步。比及知晓，太子已下关了。”  
“中贼奸计矣！”伍子胥跌足道，“我当亲往援救！”  
“相国不可轻出。”王孙骆急道，“末将愿往。”  
伍子胥勃然道：“你刚才就应该去！”  
王孙骆无地自容。伍子胥怒气少息，平静地吩咐：“泼油。”  
然后他背对着城下的惨叫声，直视王孙骆，肃然道：“太子乃国之储贰，不容闪失。老夫苟延残喘至今，已无挂念。今日之事，我自当先。还望将军助我。”  
王孙骆抱拳，“愿从军令。”  
伍子胥随即点上三十乘人马，与王孙骆各领一部，火速下城。他回头看着庆忌的偏将，郑重相告：“拜上左公子，员以国事相累了。”

阖闾五年，踌躇满志的吴王初次对越国用武，从此开启了两国间数十年的战端。晋太史墨预言道：“不及四十年，越其有吴乎！越得岁而吴伐之，必受其凶。”  
毒辣的夏日高悬于天，照耀着沙场上的尸体。太子友被困在垓心，左右将士伤亡惨重。他额角渗出汗来，顺着青葱的脸庞一直流入颈中，浸得甲胄下的创口又痛又痒。对面，勾践眼中的得意已夺眶而出。范蠡驾车前来，手持白旄向勾践交令。太子友怨艾不已，提戟便欲再度冲杀。  
伏圈西北角忽起躁动。伍子胥与王孙骆驱车杀入，一路短兵相接，直闯到阵前。王孙骆擎戈高呼：“太子！”  
范蠡看着猎物自投罗网，怡然道：“相国久违。”  
当年被他走脱，以致今朝之祸。伍子胥内心深嫌，也不打话，只低声叮嘱王孙骆，“见机行事。”  
太子友初次临阵，虽身陷重围自知必死仍神色坚毅，不教越人小觑。此时见伍子胥赶到，有了一线生机，反而方寸大乱，只恨自己处事轻率，一点点悔上来。伍子胥递过去一个安抚的眼神，随即瞪着勾践，目中如有炽火。王孙骆啐了一口，“东海贱臣，不择手段！”  
勾践笑意更深。范蠡拱手于胸，大约是他认识伍子胥这么久以来，第一次诚挚地见礼，“蠡素慕相国之公亮。”  
“何必饶舌。”伍子胥分毫不为所动。  
范蠡不以为忤，语气笃定而精明，“蠡有片言，更不多赘：相国明于治下，暗于择主；徒念阖闾之顾命，不察夫差之背德。今乃自处嫌疑之地，功高震主。只恐吴王回銮之际，便是相国见法之时。”  
太子友心中本就忐忑，闻言不禁怒上脸来，“你住口！”身子一阵阵恶寒。王孙骆亦忡然变色，紧张地望向伍子胥。而他们已被罢免、九死一生的相国却眉目安详，“诚如所言。”  
连勾践都觉得这胜利来得太轻易了。太子友心如刀绞，薄唇褪尽了血色。范蠡诧异地看着对方，一刹百念闪过。  
下一句，如属镂出鞘，断金截玉，斩落了所有的臆想：“但此时此地，却由不得你这样说。”  
战场上的风似乎也屏住了呼吸，草叶全部俯伏在地，只听伍子胥朗朗正告：  
“你所言不过是以道事君，不可则止。我今夙夜在公，岂为夫差一人。况夫差不德，百姓何辜？社稷何堪？”  
“我的亡妻与孩儿都是吴人。我在这里度过的岁月比在楚国还长。范大夫，适才你诘我以见机，可曾想过我毕生心血，怎肯坏在你的手里！”  
“至于谋身……”他轻嗤一声，“我也不问勾践待你如何。且说有朝一日，你会舍越而去吗？”  
范蠡的眼神变了。他自认与文种是不同的，没有那种矢志靡他的贞节，更看重君臣作合。仕越日久，有太多不足为外人道，他还真想过功成身退的事。  
伍子胥的表情有些讥讽了。这里是姑苏，是他与阖闾惨淡经营的地方。他曾经对夫差苦口婆心讲过那么多道理，那些鞭鞭见骨却唤不起半点痛定思痛的话，现在就嵌在了越国君臣的脑中，根深蒂固，迎风生出傲然的枝叶来。  
勾践哈的一笑，言语间尽是不齿，“谁不知你心里只有那个死人。老来受辱了一次又一次还甘愿卖命。”他似乎还嫌范蠡说得过于文雅，句句尖刻，“眼下你三人已如俎上鱼肉，姑苏城唾手可得。早早下车就缚，免污刀斧！”  
越军哄然。  
王孙骆忽地手一扬，两枚清光射出，直取勾践。御者大骇，横身扑救，吴钩堪堪刺入眉心，立时毙命。另一枚吴钩击中左骖之眼。那马吃痛，扑地倒了。并辔的马受了惊，挣脱缰绳向对阵冲去，眼看撞到王孙骆车前。王孙骆一跃而下，侧身随手将戈掷了出去，卡在勾践的车轮间，减缓了去势。越兵亦团团上前要拉住马。吴兵岂肯相饶，各持兵器架住。勾践立足未稳，眼前一黑，却是伍子胥纵身而上，一剑斩杀戎右，便将勾践劫持。  
这一番变故兔起鹘落。范蠡见状疾呼：“弓弩手！”  
“谁敢！”伍子胥大喝一声。  
他一手横剑于勾践颈上，一手拿定其臂，瞋目切齿，其势如电，“尔等便看看，是你越国的箭快，还是我吴国的宝剑快。”  
本已张弓对准太子友的越兵又纷纷调转方向，以伍子胥为靶心。王孙骆赶至太子友身边，见伍子胥湛然不动，了无惧色，“老夫百战余生什么没见过。尔等再不闪开，勾践马上人头落地！”  
勾践受伍子胥挟制，口不能言，只能以目示意诸将，令其不可。文种抢至人前，高叫：“休伤吾主！”他迫视伍子胥，背脊完全僵硬，恍惚竟觉得这衰翁如有神助。  
伍子胥悠悠扫了他一眼，手上用力，卸脱勾践一只肩膀，“你应是不应？”  
文种望向范蠡，仓皇道：“事已至此，不如暂且放过……”  
范蠡颤声打断，“功亏一篑！”  
“拿下伍员，一样可以逼城中就范。大王性命要紧。”文种亦是痛惜，“少伯，更有何计？”  
是啊，计将安出？  
“以质换质，尔等不亏。”伍子胥气定神闲，像在说别人的事。勾践负痛，被他牢牢箍住，颜面尽失，心中恨极。  
此时王孙骆已登上太子友的戎车，号令三军，便欲杀出重围。伍子胥望着对方的面庞，眼见感激、惶急、愧怍种种神色依次交替，却仍不露慰藉之意，只说：“保护太子。”  
范蠡权衡再三，不得不下令放行。王孙骆立刻引兵绝尘而去。太子友频频回顾，伍子胥更无一言。范蠡再次望向伍子胥，料勾践无恙，怨毒溢于言表，“相国好身手。会稽亦有石室一窟，瘦马数匹。请相国枉顾。”  
残酷的笑意在伍子胥脸上如飞鸟般掠过，跟着手腕便是一沉。  
范蠡终于醒悟：伍子胥哪里是以质换质，分明是意在勾践！几乎同时，弓弩手不待将令便一齐放箭，如蝗噬谷，这才使两人分开。文种踊身跳上王车，一把扶住勾践，只见颈血四溅，已人事不省。范蠡惊魂甫定，怒道：“伍子胥！你不守信义！”  
伍子胥身中十七箭兀自不倒，嘴角淌着血，一脸蔑然，“尔等也配谈信义？！”  
又有几个士兵簇拥上来，小心地将勾践抬下。一向老成矜严的文种大为失态，“你这疯子——！”佩剑在身也不去拔，竟欲挥拳相向。  
伍子胥只是哂笑，“我身既已许国……”猛地咯出一大口血，以剑拄地，一双眼睛犹自雪亮，倒教文种愣在了当场。众人近前观之，已气绝。  
范蠡摇摇晃晃地下了车，见勾践面如土色，一息尚存，眼中一酸险些堕泪。天上的云飞跑着遮住了太阳，在地下投射出诡谲的阴影，像是吴人的嘲弄。  
他们无法理解这种感情。一个亡命天涯的赌徒，借助吴国实现了全部野心，最后输得一无所有，竟然还能为这片江山殒身不恤。  
群臣紧急磋商，由文种护送勾践回国，范蠡率军继续打城。他们把伍子胥的尸首系在车后，一路拖过去，皤然的须发都磨尽了，血肉模糊。

庆忌自收到伍子胥的口信便知他回不来了。“知遇之恩，杀身以报”这种话，太轻啊，太轻。他没有心思再想别的，传令各部，严守城池。午后的天气变化万端，一线雨脚斜掠而来。盘门始终岿然独立。计倪命人暂退。  
王孙骆护送太子友返城，车马折损将半。越国大军接踵而至。计倪割下了伍子胥的首级，越兵在泥水中肆意作践尸体。城上的将士个个悲愤莫名。太子友捶胸顿足，几欲出城抢回骸骨，被偏裨死死抱住。  
“你们这是陷我于不义！”太子友已带有哭腔，挣扎不得。偏裨跪在他脚边，连呼“太子！”  
“不可以。”庆忌像铁塔一样挡在了前面。他瞥了一眼城下，浓眉紧锁，语气沉痛：  
“这是伍相国用命换来的。”  
雨越下越大了。太子友泣不成声。庆忌索弓在手，一箭贯穿越军大纛。王孙骆亦瞄准计倪，尽力射去。计倪挥剑急挡，“铮”的一声，箭镞钉在青锋上，虎口已被震裂。庆忌挺身长啸：  
“尔等猖狂若斯，他日我必削平稽山，填东海以为徇！”  
雷声殷殷，仿佛永不停歇的战鼓。庆忌转向哀不自胜的太子友，面色一缓，多了几分长辈的勉励：  
“太子休恸。相国生前，已留有制敌之策。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

且说晋吴于黄池争长，彼此辩论，连日不决。夫差十分焦灼，听信伯嚭之计，欲以武力相胁。至夜，三军整装待发，辕门外忽有一骑飞至。虎贲阻拦不住，直奔至帐前。  
“大胆！”夫差愠道，“何人擅闯中军？”  
那人滚鞍下马，纳头便拜，“下臣死罪。奉太子令，军情十万火急，来报大王！”  
夫差霍然起身。信使伏地奏道：  
“六月丙子，勾践倾国来犯，破长水、越笠泽，直抵姑苏。臣之前已有六发信使，无一人请得王命。臣万不得已，甘当斧锧。”  
变生不测。夫差骇然，睃了伯嚭一眼，疑窦丛生。伯嚭强作镇定，暗恨没及时把他杀掉。夫差向前迈了一步，喝问：“国中现况如何？”  
信使依然有条不紊地说：“越国水师浮于太湖，陆营屯于胥、阊之间。太子率众稳保国都，重伤勾践，挫越军于郊。只是……”他艰难地咽了口唾沫，“伍子胥战死了。”  
伯噽一恍神。就这么死了啊……心头的窃喜先是如荆棘恣肆开，既而全被恐怖的快刀斩去。这样的事，夫差岂能不追究。他倏地不寒而栗。  
夫差的表情已难以形容：  
“战死？伍子胥？！”他摘下头盔恨掷于地，“谁放他出来的！”  
饶是信使再勇敢，也知这雷嗔电怒的一句绝不能回答，只将额头紧贴地面，咬牙不语。夫差攥紧拳头，捏得骨节咯吱作响，“好，很好。”  
他猛地叫道“伯嚭”，眼风凌厉如匕，恨不能将他活剐了，“你早就知情，为何不报？！”  
伯嚭扑通跪倒，“大王息怒。臣完全是为了会盟大事着想啊。若是让晋侯、鲁侯知道……”  
“巧言令色！”夫差吼道。  
他的两颊一点点灰败下去，能控三石弓的臂膀像被抽了筋，再也抬不起来。眼中似乎蒙上了一层云翳，突然就看不清了。  
时至今日，他犹不后悔对伍子胥的处置。他后悔的是，没有听伍子胥的话。  
他死了。仍是拿着属镂剑死的。连一句狰狞的誓愿都没留给他。  
寡人没想这样。  
还记得当年初见他的情形，是在梅里公子光府上。年幼的夫差只见父亲与那个白发男子相谈甚欢，聊了很久也没有结束的意思。他有些不乐意了，从柱子后溜出来，唤道：“阿父！”  
公子光一眼横过去，将夫差顽皮的脚步拘在了三尺外，“没规矩。还不来给伍大夫见礼。”  
伍子胥含笑一揖，“员见过小公子。”  
夫差好奇地抬起头，“‘员’是什么？”  
“我儿不可无礼！”公子光轻叱道，眼中却满满都是宠溺。  
伍子胥倒显得别有耐心，温和地解释：“‘员’是增加、补益的意思。诗曰：‘无弃尔辅，员于尔辐’，就是说不要随意丢弃车箱板，记着加固车辐，这样可以帮助你越过危险的地方。”  
无弃尔辅，员于尔辐。屡顾尔仆，不输尔载。终逾绝险，曾是不意。夫差就学后在《小雅》里读到了完整的篇章，字里行间饱浸了忧心惨惨。都说燕雀处堂自以为乐，一朝梁倾巢覆，尚陶陶然不知祸之将及。  
后来夫差又见过他几次。只是对话一次比一次严肃，一次比一次防着人。最后一次，便决定了王僚的死。  
那时他觉得他简直是太可怕了。为了一己之私做到如此。  
于是，始终对伍子胥怀着悚异的隔阂，不信他的判断，不信他的苦衷，直到信不过他的为人。  
因为他的暴戾恣睢，使这位辅弼大臣像王车上的辐条生生折断。  
夜空大火西流，已交七月。凉风习习，吹得人心里头有些难受了。  
伯噽偷窥着夫差的脸色，轻声道：“大王？”  
“你贻误军机本当立斩！”夫差怒犹未销。他深吸一口气，恢复了王者的霸道，“但是寡人现在还用得着你。按原计行事，必使晋侯让序于我。然后班师回国，休教越军得逞！”  
“是！”伯嚭喏喏连声，如释重负。  
夫差背过身，凝视着案上的简册，声音里是自己都觉察不到的抖颤：  
“早点回去，还来得及替子胥收尸。”

夫差没能达成心愿。因为就在当天晚上，越军水寨、陆寨同时遇袭了。  
吴儿善泅者数百人在夜色的掩护下，潜入太湖，各持锤凿，将船底凿穿。越兵闻得声响，急来救时，已有多处船舱受损，四下湖水滚滚涌入。王孙骆引吴国水军，大张旗鼓，自港口逼来。越军将士走投无路，纷纷跳水。庆忌又遣人摸入越军屯粮处，暗中放火。一时祝融赫怒，火龙乱吐，照耀得无月之夜如同白昼。范蠡、计倪各自约束部众，欲反扑时，吴军却早早地退了。待火俱灭，已达天明，焦头烂额，人人丧气。  
范蠡清点粮草，已毁去大半，心里突突地恼上来，命人往野外钞略。他看着伍子胥的残骸，罕见地发了话：  
“把头留给他们。尸体扔到江里去。”  
太子友亲自涤洗头颅时，庆忌没有到场。他靠着一处烟熏过的城堞坐下，眼前水涌山叠，犹是与伍子胥在那一晚的对话：  
“越军陆寨虽防守严密，毕竟于地理不熟。此间有一小路，恰通其存粮之所。当急使人前往。”伍子胥屏退左右，摊开舆图，用手指划出一条线。庆忌点头，“我去安排。那么湖上……？”  
“彼军势大，未可正面交锋。”伍子胥断然道，“于今之计，只有先毁其舟船，然后虚张声势。”  
庆忌忖度着，“此须两路出击。奈城中已无兵马可分。”  
“不必调动现役。”伍子胥目色幽幽，透着鱼死网破的狠劲。庆忌若有所悟，“你……”  
“大王终不肯备越。员知谏不能用，自七年前便多方搜求死士，散在民间，以图万难之际，于国有补。”他泰然的口吻中漏出一缕凄凉，“大王疑我，倒也不算空穴来风。”  
昔日伯噽在夫差面前进谗，就说过：“伍子胥内不得意，外倚诸侯，自以为先王之谋臣，今不见用，常鞅鞅怨望，早晚作乱，不可不防。”  
原来如此。庆忌眸光历历，仿佛逐渐冷却下来的铁水，“你可知，此计一出，便是自坐其罪。”  
伍子胥只觉嗓子一紧，一股暖流徐徐注入肺腑。他并非浪掷性命之人。伯噽说他“貌忠而实忍，父兄且不顾”，字字诛心。下狱之初，死士曾相约来救，是他自己没有首肯。那段时间他想了很多，从鱼腹藏剑到属镂来归，一帧帧画面以血画在简书上，轻轻一扯，韦编就断了，竹片如雪一般坠地。熬了那么久，只为今日。伍子胥心思略定，敛去了那分惊讶，从对方面上看到了同样的承担。他们终于可以一释前嫌了。  
“我死而无憾。”  
两百多年后，左徒屈原游历吴江，从土人嘴里得知此处名为胥口。那是伍子胥当初一灵未泯，躯体浮出水面的地方。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

雨依然淅淅沥沥下个没完，将熟悉的路径变得面目全非。  
文种他们原本走的是水路。离檇李还有三舍之远的时候，风浪大兴，势不可挡，几乎将船拍成碎片，不得不弃舟登岸。越兵两脚踩在泥泞中，茫然四顾，明知去国不远，却找不到一条捷径。  
勾践躺在辒车里，仍是昏迷，脖颈被葛布包裹着，渗出的血结成了殷殷的硬块。文种神思怆乱，正欲使人探路，远处晃过一个高高瘦瘦的身影。  
是个青年农夫，约莫二十七八岁，披蓑戴笠，被士兵带到文种面前。文种亲自动问：“我等皆是楚国客商，欲往越国，至此失路，不知该怎么走？”  
农夫嗓子里咕噜了一声，地道的吴音：“听说越国正在打仗呢。”  
这话实在不好回。文种只能讪讪一笑，“还请足下指点迷津。”  
商不逐利，一切皆休。农夫眼中流露出鄙视，信手指了一个方向。文种犹自谨慎，再施一礼，“足下可否引领一程？”  
农夫的脸色变得很不好看，“我自有事。”文种尚未开口，越兵们已按捺不住，各自按剑向前。农夫冷冷瞟了他们两眼，搓了把手，“也罢。”  
一路野树倒伏，带着被雷劈裂的痕迹。转过一座小丘，眼前豁然开朗。文种暗自庆幸。农夫叉手道：“穿过这片草地，便是两国边境了。”  
文种称了谢，引兵离去。杂草繁盛，亲昵地拂过他们的腰间。越兵嫌烦，提剑乱砍一气，溅起了无数泥点。文种思及此番用武，得不偿失，郁郁寡欢。都是因为那个伍员。他怎么能……简直是不可理喻。  
到底是他们错了。原以为做成死局无人可破，却不想他一上来先把棋枰掀翻。他们心怀侥幸，贪那刀头一抹蜜，他便因势利导，以身为筹。鱼饵囫囵吞下，钓钩横亘于喉口，即使他们胆略再高也无法全身而退。  
忽然，车身一滞，轮子陷在了地里。越兵只道寻常，使劲往外推，可是越用力陷得越深。而且他们的腿也渐渐不听使唤了，灌了铅一般，怎么都拔不出来。  
文种整个人像被浇了桶冰水，从头到脚都凉透了。这不是草地，这是——沼泽。  
他大声疾呼：“快！想办法上岸！”越兵们挣扎着，却以相反的方向沉下去。他们下意识地望向那个指路人，他果然没有走远。所有零零碎碎的念头全部涌上来，撞得他们眼冒金星。  
农夫的眼神愈加冷漠了。  
文种沉没前最后一眼，看到了蓑衣下簇新的斩衰。


	8. Chapter 8

尾声

那年深秋，吴江畔的枫树一夜间像被齐齐砍了头，止不住的血喷薄而出，满地淋漓。人们从未见过它们红得那样鲜，那样美。  
夫差黄池事毕，取道邯沟回国，同越国新君与夷媾和。惨胜如败，但好歹姑苏是保住了。城郭犹是，风景不殊。父子君臣相见，不禁好一场唏嘘。太子友的气质平添了几分刚健。夫差知道，这个儿子已经能当大事了。  
烽烟散尽。太子友率众为伍子胥请谥，起初拟的是“襄”字，以彰其辟地有德、甲胄有劳。然而到了夫差那里，兜兜转转，却定为“刚”字。  
追补前过曰刚。且又与伯嚭的谗言“子胥为人刚暴，少恩，猜贼，其怨望恐为深祸也”暗合。  
被离愤怒地摔了笔，“他有什么过！”  
“你就知足吧。”王孙骆绷着脸。太湖水战，一记刀疤贯穿了他的右颊，不能大声说话也不能笑了。  
“大王没有追究你教唆太子之罪，已经是万幸了。”  
“我不后悔。”被离黯然低头，掩饰着排列案上的简牍。他至今不忘伍子胥出狱那天，阳光灿烂得像是铺陈了几辈子的荣耀。  
“相国不会介意这些的。”王孙骆聊胜于无地说了一句。他转头望向窗外，城中的百姓正忙着拾掇柴火，修补房屋。一年一度的寒潮就要来了。  
凡民有丧，匍匐救之。  
他们忧伤地看着劫后余生的一切，替那个泉路为家的人，殷殷地守护着。

2015年1月


	9. Chapter 9

番外

吴光坐在茵席上，将高台下的红巾翠袖一览无遗。他自持地拢回目光，对身边那个不置一词的人莞尔道：“子胥，即兴。”  
此次盛会是吴光特意为伍子胥安排的。这位楚人仕吴八年，一直没有成家。吴光唏嘘其志的同时，也隐隐有些不安。趁着人间四月芳菲尽，遍召国中贵族少女，许以厚礼，如此这般交代一番。  
好一派春色。  
吴地民风开放，伍子胥的轶事早在闺中悄悄流传。少女们慕名而来，见他状貌魁伟，端坐高台，与吴光堪称瑰丽相俦，不觉钩乱心曲。她们中最漂亮的一个女孩子大胆地唱道：“出其东门，有女如云。虽则如云，匪我思存。缟衣綦巾，聊乐我员。”  
“我员”唱成了伍员。  
吴光暗自好笑，正要板起脸斥一声“放肆”。伍子胥却瞳孔一缩，平淡如水的心情添了些苦涩。  
这是郑国的歌曲。郑是太子建罹难的地方。他只要一想起来，四体五脏就像被重斧一记记凿着，血肉凋零。虽是勉强陪坐，眼中早已看不见群芳摇曳了。  
吴光久候无果，亦不适意，半是揶揄半是薄嗔地说：“子胥难道一个都看不上？”  
现在他们是君臣了。伍子胥没法拒绝这几近闹剧的恩典，正如他罔顾一切地做了弑君之人。说到底，王僚待他不薄。  
他俯首告罪，无视吴光脸上的讶然：  
“大王容禀：臣非草木，亦非寡情之人。然今日之事，恕臣难以承恩。”  
堂堂宰辅岂可中馈犹虚。吴光不想把道理再说一遍，促狭地挑起了眉毛，“倒像是寡人逼你似的……你且说说，为何不肯？”  
伍子胥抬起眼来，有一缕非常细小的感伤在眸光里沉下去了。吴光骤然觉察：啊，那是一个对他很重要的人。伍子胥轻轻说：  
“臣昔自昭关脱身，奔至溧阳，饥病交迫，不得不沿途乞食。遇一女子浣纱于濑水之上，箪有浆饭。臣对彼陈情，乞一餐以自活。”  
那是一个下午，秋阳仍烈烈地晒着头顶，水光潋滟，甚是好看。伍子胥已经记不得那个女子长什么样了，似乎也并不年轻。他只知道她身边的饭食可以救命。像一切渴望求生的人那样，他抛下了所有的自尊向她哀告。  
“女子踟蹰未决，终弃小嫌而相奉。恩在肺腑，不敢稍忘。”  
吴光颔首道：“野多义士，寡人自当为卿报之。”他甚至想到了遣人下聘。  
伍子胥凄然一笑，“只因臣亡命之人，每如惊弓之鸟，临行嘱其勿言，以负盛意。女子遂以臣见疑，无可自明，抱石投水而死。”  
仅仅因为这一件事，就不愿再娶吗？吴光面色凝重，伸手覆住了伍子胥的手，“事非存心，你又何必……”  
伍子胥静静地回答：“臣有愧。”  
我得彼而活，彼因我而死。十年之后，千金报德。他咬破手指写在石上的血字瞬间放大，交织成郢都的腥风血雨，辗转催人。  
只是不想，有朝一日，另一个女子因为他的缘故再遭不幸。  
吴光陡觉意兴寥寥，偶然提起的一丝好奇全被打散，“卿自便吧。”  
后来，他居然真的不再过问他娶妻的事。

2015年1月


End file.
